This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In her role as Chair of the International Activities Committee of the American Chemical Society, Prof. Costello served on the organizing committee for the second Conference on Research and Education in the Middle East, held on Malta in November 2005. More than seventy participants from almost all the countries of the Middle East participated, as did six Nobel prize winners. Support was obtained from the ACS, the Royal Society of Chemistry, the German Chemical Society, IUPAC and several foundations and private donors. The third meeting in the series was also sponsored by these agencies and took place in Istanbul in December 2007. Once again, most of the countries of the Middle East were represented and five Nobel prize winners were active participants. Prof. Costello served on the organizing committee, was a co-organizer of the workshop on Medicinal Chemistry and presented research results from BUSM. In November 2009, the fourth Malta Conference was held in Amman, Jordan. Again, Prof. Costello served on the Organizing Committee and had responsibilities related to the Medicinal Chemistry workshop, in particular. Six Nobelists participated;Prince Hassan of Jordan also gave a lecture and enthusiastically participated in discussions. A workshop for graduate students preceded the meeting and the schedule allowed overlap with the opening of the Conference, so students had the opportunity for interactions with the delegates and Nobelists. Prof. Costello gave a lecture in the student program.